Kiba's Kinky Bedtime Story
by hinori92
Summary: Featuring Kiba and Neji and Neji's little cousins. Kiba was telling a bedtime story for them, but he made a mistake in the type of genre he chose for bedtime stories. WARNING: boyxboy, bondage, smut. If it's not of your interest, please don't read.


This story was written VERY long ago as well, the same time as The Feudal Lord Uchiha was written. So, the AN written below was also done long ago. Just read and review? =)

I was thinking which character would be the best choice to couple up with Neji. I was thinking that Kiba would be a great couple but I could not find any proof for me to link both of them together in the original manga till that chapter appears. The part where Neji was exhausted and Kiba was there to help him out gave a great reason to pair them up! What's more, the funny part where Neji had mistaken Akamaru as Kiba because of his eye sight getting worse, give me a whole lot more reason for me to pair them up!

After getting the couple, I was searching for some plot. That time, I was watching Togainu no Chi, and so was my friend. So, she told me to use Kau, Arbitro's 'pet' as the guide for making Neji's character.

Hence, a little short description of what this fiction would be like:  
The story would start with Kiba's point of view (POV), which will be in Italics as Kiba is telling a bedtime story to the Hyuuga's little cousins without Neji knowing. Then, the main plot will start with normal font. In the bedtime story, Neji would be a victim of Stockholm syndrome. He was somehow being held hostage for too long by the evil prince, Kiba. Thus, Neji ended up like Kau. Well, in short, Kiba is telling a bad bedtime story for the kids. –End–

It was definitely a good idea as I've never written anything like this before, where the plot is kind of dark. Still, since I'm not that use to dark fictions, I thought it would be better to add a little comedy, which also is one of the reasons why the title of this fiction seems to be kind of cute. Well, if you would prefer it to be as dark as it is, I would suggest you to not read the part after Italics part.

And, for those who did not like homosexual sex or lemons or smuts or bondage, I suggest you to stop reading now.

Disclaimer and warnings: I don't own Naruto and its characters but the plot, and this is rated-M for some reasons. Not of age? Don't like? Don't read. Thanks for your cooperation! ^^

* * *

Kiba's Kinky Bedtime Story

"_Once upon a time in a faraway country, there lived a handsome young prince. His eyes were like white crystals, his long hair was silky and soft, his skin, however, is the fairest and softer than all the women in the world…"_

"_This is boring," the sixteen year old boy, Hyuuga Takeshi cut in as he yawned._

"_Not another fairy tale," complained the fifteen year old girl, Hyuuga Riku as she sighed._

"_But I like fairy tales!" the youngest of them all, Hyuuga Ryou of thirteen years old, pouted as he crossed his arms while sitting comfortably on my lap._

_I chuckled. These three young Hyuugas are so different from a certain serious Hyuuga I know._

"_Hey, hey! Don't just cut in whenever you like. I'm just about to begin. Besides, I'll be telling a horror, romantic and fairytale-like bedtime story for you guys. You should be glad that I'm able to combine all your favorites into one. So, no arguing, 'kay?"_

"_It'd better be good," said Takeshi as he slouched while sitting cross-legged on his futon._

"_If there isn't a slightest hint of romance in it, I'll make sure you won't get to be with Neji-nii ever," Riku threatened._

_Ryou, however, only made a worried face and looked at me. I smiled._

"_Rest assured. Now, can I continue?"_

_Both Takeshi and Riku nodded while Ryou smiled widely as he stared at me with high hopes._

XXX

The prince has a heart full of pure love and care and was loved so much by everyone in his small little country. With all his perfect features and personality, he was given the world's most perfect name, Neji.

His country had always been peaceful ever since his father took over. The king was highly respected as he had done a great job in managing the country. After Neji was born, he was immediately chosen as the next heir as he, too, was highly respected by everyone and was believed that he could expand his country's population and territory with his kind heart.

However, the day that no one had expected arrived. After the king's death, the sixteen year old Neji was crowned the king. It was only a month later did the disaster happened.

A black troop came and destroyed his peaceful country. The people were captured and some were murdered. However, the evil leader of the troop, who revealed to be Prince Kiba of the dark country had made a deal with Neji. In order to spare his country and his people, Neji would follow him to his country in exchange for his beloved people. As kind hearted as he is, Neji had no choice but to accept the deal and followed him back.

Yet, soon after he agreed, he regretted. He was cheated.

As they passed through his country, men, women and children were forced to become slaves. Anyone who disobeyed was killed instantly. Buildings were torn down and crops were stomped dead. The people were suffering because of him, his decision to accept the deal and his stupidity to even think the dark prince meant it. He, from now till on, had become his people's enemy.

Neji was terrified, terrified that his people would never forgive, terrified that his dead father would haunt him, terrified that he could not help his country at all. He was afraid of seeing his people. The sad eyes that were staring at him, screaming silently for help, but he could do none of it. All of a sudden, he realized that he was too weak and coward. He could not even bring himself to defend his own, what more about defending his people? His beloved country, peaceful home, had crumbled in his hands.

For the first time ever, he was out of his country. This foreign country he had arrived was dark and dull. There were no trees, no crops or animals. The people looked terrified and unhealthy. With just the black troop marched by, some were already rushing back home, some were locking up their doors and windows, while some stayed back to see the dark parade.

With his hands bound and sitting behind the dark prince, he looked cowardly towards the people around them. It was not the parade they were looking at, it was him. Some people were whispering. Though soft, it still rang clearly around them.

"Isn't that the young prince of the Hyuuga country?"

"Had he abandon his country?"

"He's so young and pretty! What a pity to fall into his dirty hands!"

"Get him!" One knight suddenly shouted. Neji turned around immediately and yet again witnessed another unpleasant scene.

Two soldiers had gone to pull a woman out of the crowd. Without mercy, they kicked and punched and bashed him terribly. The victim was crying for help, pleading and apologizing, but no one dared to step forward.

Neji's heart ached as he never like seeing people suffer. Bringing up his almost gone bravery, he pleaded softly to Kiba to stop the pain they were causing. To his surprised, the dark prince actually listened and got down of his horse. He walked towards the soldiers and stopped them immediately. For a moment, Neji thought he had mistaken him for being a bad guy. However, things turned the other way round when Kiba stabbed the victim with the soldier's blade straight into his heart, having no mercy at all.

Neji's eyes widen in shock. After the instant death for that victim, Kiba went back onto his horse and continued riding. Neji's eyes were still fixed on the corpse. It was only a few steps away did he suddenly heard a woman's cry from the crowd towards the dead body. She knelt down and brought the dead body into her arms. She screamed and cursed while staring at Neji for causing the death of her mother.

"Damn you! Why must you do this? Whatever have my mother done to you? You heartless creature! Your country is dead because of you! Your people hate you! Your fathers hate you! You destroyed everyone's hope! You're not suit to be the Prince at all! You shouldn't even exist!"

"N-No…" Neji whimpered out. His eyes were at the verge of tears. The women words were dark and sharp. It was painful, hearing such awful words for the first time in his life. He wanted her to disappear at once for causing him such pain. Even so, he knew killing her would not be able to remove his pain. Thus, he kept his mouth shut.

"Kill her…"

With one short command from the dark prince, one of the soldiers went and stabbed into her, giving her an instant death.

"No!" Neji finally screamed. "Why did you kill her? Why did you have to kill everyone who tried to speak their hearts out? Why did you have to do this? Why…" Neji fainted and lay forward on Kiba's shoulder after he felt a heavy hit at the back of his neck.

Without turning around, Kiba spoke, "Don't do that without my permission next time, Shino."

"My apologies, your highness," the Knight who was travelling beside him replied. "But I needed the silence."

"I don't care. If you disobey me again, you're better off being in another world," Kiba replied darkly.

"Yes, your highness," Shino replied and the next whole journey was silent.

It was after some time when Neji finally woke up as he felt something tight around his neck. He had no idea where he was, though he guessed that it might be a room. The room was dark and the curtains were drawn. He was sitting on something soft, thinking that it might be a bed. He tried to move but he could not. His arms had gone numb and being held at an awkward position by some chains to the bed grill. He tried to move his legs too but he could not, instead he heard more chains clashing sounds. Neji had no idea what was going on, but he was positive that he was being bound.

"You're awake," a voice suddenly spoke and the lights were on. Neji groaned. He shut his eyes and opened it again slowly as the sudden high light intensity was too much for him. When his eyes were fully opened, he saw Kiba walking towards him with an evil grin. Neji had a bad feeling about it. He tried to move away from the bed he was sitting on but he could not. He looked down and was extremely horrified.

Neji was naked. His hands were bound behind him. His neck had a leather collar. There were leather collars binding his ankle to his thigh, while chains from opposite sides of the bed held his thighs wide apart, showing his groin obviously.

"You like it?" Kiba asked as he crawled on the bed towards Neji.

"What is this?! What are you trying to do?!" Neji shouted and struggled but it hurt even more. His heart was racing and his face was blushing. It was not because he was embarrassed, maybe a little, but he was furious too. He had never been humiliated like this before.

"Why should I? You're my slave now," Kiba replied and started staring up and down of Neji, devouring his nude and sexy body with his sight.

"Stop staring!" Neji shouted and wanted to punch him or kick him, but neither worked. "I didn't agree to be your slave! I was forced to!"

"If I were you…" Kiba started while his fingers slowly traced up from his thigh, forcing Neji to cringe. "…I would stop struggling and hurting myself."

"Then, release me!" Neji shouted.

"No," Kiba replied. His finger had stopped at his stuff and tracing it from down to up and down again, repeating the process as he enjoyed looking at Neji shivering. "I suggest that you open your mouth to breathe better."

"N-No…" Neji stammered. He did not like this at all, yet he could not fight back. He was absolutely powerless.

"I guess I have to force you, then," said Kiba as he stopped his finger tracing immediately. Instead, he grabbed hold of it and squeezed it hard.

"Ha!" Neji breathed in a sharp breath and his whole body jolted. "L-Let…go…"

"Let's see if you'll still get to talk after this."

Kiba started pumping it very fast, forcing Neji to breathe faster. With each and every expression he made, Kiba could not stop enjoying it to the fullest.

"Mmm…" Kiba licked his lips. "…You're so erotic."

"Ba-…Ack…sstard…"

"Tsk tsk…" Kiba said as he shook his head. "Such a dirty mouth for a prince…I shall clean it for you, your highness."

Kiba went down to plant a kiss, brushing their lips, invading into his mouth, rubbed their tongues together and sucked it too. Neji could not escape. Every little bit of him was invaded. He hated it. The saliva, the hand, they were all disgusting!

Suddenly, Neji bit onto his tongue. Kiba winced but he did not move away. With his fierce stare against Neji's, he increased the speed of his hand and bit back Neji's tongue. Neji jolted and shut his eyes closed. He could taste both of their blood and feel it flowing down his jaw. However, Kiba had no intention to move away still. He held Neji's tongue in his mouth as he continued pumping ever faster again and again.

Neji's tears had started to flow down and his breathing had increased. The speed on him was no joke. His feeling was getting weirder the more Kiba stroked, though it seemed to take away the pain from his mind. His vision was getting slightly cloudy and before he knew it, he moaned loudly as an overwhelming feeling ran all over him. Spurts of white liquid were spread all over his torso and dirtied Kiba's hands.

Kiba had finally release of Neji and allowed him to grasp back some air. Using his wet fingers, he rubbed his index finger around his hole. Neji shivered and stared fiercely back at him.

Kiba smiled and replied, "You see how hopeless you are? You could not even hold back your desire to release. How do you think you can manage to take care of your country?"

Neji's cheek was back to being red again. He snapped, "I have yet to start but you've already came and destroyed it!"

"You're still hopeless. Your people are suffering and you could do nothing to help," Kiba continued talking as he slowly thrust in a finger.

"Nnh!" The sudden intrusion was very foreign and he shivered.

"Though, I should praise you for having such naivety to even think an enemy's deal is worth negotiating," Kiba spoke as he licked and bit Neji's ear.

"I was…forced to…"

"No, it's because you're too soft. Even my people screamed at you and yet you did not tell them off," said Kiba as he brought up his hand to massage Neji's nipples.

"You're worse…You killed them without even a hint of mercy!" Neji's fierce glare had started to soften as the foreign feeling began to take over him.

"Because I have the power to do so, and you don't…" said Kiba as he added another finger and continued thrusting.

"Ah…you're heartless…"

"I am, but you're too."

"N-No…"

"You refused to save your people when you saw the terrible situation in your country. You knew they were staring at you and yet you averted your eyes away from them…"

"I…I didn't…" Neji replied as his eyes were almost closing.

"You know they'll suffer and die because of you, yet you didn't even try to fight back. You, who were just crowned as King, had no power, coward, and heartless. You'd rather not look at their sufferings and leave with me. You would rather not go up against me and swallowed your own shame. You would rather bring your own shame to another country and be a slave to me. In conclusion, you're just afraid of facing the truth, right?"

Kiba was quiet, but still he kept on thrusting his three fingers into his hole, not stopping at all. Silently, he observed Neji's reaction.

Neji was speechless. Kiba was right, he did not want to admit it, but it was all true. He was afraid of being hated, of being called a horrible king. Yet, he felt hurt in his heart, that he had abandoned his own country and people. Though it was supposed to be an exchange from the start, but he knew it was all lies. He knew, yet he did nothing. Just because of that, his heart burned. He could imagine how much his people would suffer in vain because of him. He could imagine how much his people hate him because he did nothing. He could imagine how disappointed his father would be as he had given away his country. Plus, that dead woman just now, she was not even his country's people, and yet she understood them. Each and every word she said, were true.

All of them were true, and because they were, it hurt even more. It hurt so much that he felt like killing himself, making himself disappeared from this cruel world once and for all. He wanted so much to be killed right now. He wanted so much to die and forget everything about this world.

"It hurt, doesn't it?" Kiba asked as he started to enter him. Neji shut his eyes tight as he felt the pain even more. His body was shivering and his tears were still flowing down. "You feel like dying, don't you?"

Neji did not answer; instead, he bit his own lip and endured the pain.

"Your people you care so much, they don't even care about you. They're all selfish. They only want to get something from you and never thought of working hard themselves to get it. They want protection from you, but you alone can't do it. They knew and yet they still ignored it. All they want is your give, but they'll never give. Your people, that's how they are, which was why your country crumpled."

"Ahh!" Kiba had started to move in and out as he continued speaking.

"It hurts to know that, isn't it? It hurts so much that you felt like dying, right?" Kiba asked as his thrusts getting harder and harder.

"Gah…K-Kill me…hnn…" Neji answered breathlessly as he shivered even more.

"Why? Why do you want to die?" Kiba asked as he thrust in and out while biting and licking Neji's neck.

"They hate… Ah! Me…"

"Because they gave you pain, don't they?" Kiba's strong thrust increased even more, while he licked and bit at his nipples.

"Y-Yes...Ah! Mhm!" Neji's whole body was moving up and down, following the flow that Kiba was making.

"It hurts that much? So much till you've finally decided to die instead?"

"Nnh! Ye-Ah! Ha…" Kiba had added in his hand and started pumping Neji.

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"Yes…ha…yes…!"

"Then, beg me. Beg me to kill you," Kiba went back to licking Neji's lips and jaw as he continued pumping and thrusting.

"P-Please… Ah! Ha! Please…kill me… Ha! Please!"

"Please Master…"

"Master! Please! Ah! I beg you!"

"Good. I'll kill you. I'll kill you everyday till you feel numb and had no more feelings. But, you'll have to obey me, get it?"

"Yes… Nghh …Hnn…Kill…Plea-… Mhm!" Kiba had kissed Neji as the both of them continued their fast pace till they came to their climax.

After a while, the both of them had calmed down. Kiba brought up Neji's face and looked at him.

With a cold face, he said, "From now on, you're my property. I'll kill you every day as long as you obey me and only me. Understand?"

Neji was totally exhausted, even his brain was not working anymore. He only wanted to die, and only one person can help him. With a blurry vision and an exhausted tone, he answered, "Yes, master."

XXX

"_There you have it! Good enough for you guys to sleep now?"_

"_No, there's no hint of horror at all," replied Takeshi annoyed, though his cheeks were slightly warm._

"_No romance too!" Riku answered._

"_If so, why the extremely blissful face?" I grinned._

"_Hehe…and I'll forgive you for that," Riku replied still having her brightest expression._

"_What about you, Ryou? Erm…where's Ryou?"_

"_He was crying as he ran out of the room just before 'both their climax came'. Night, Kiba-nii," Takeshi answered as he crawled into his futon, prepared to sleep._

"_Wha-? Where did he ran to?" I asked, feeling anxious now._

"_To his mama-chan," Riku hummed happily as she, too, prepared for bed._

_I gulped. This is seriously bad. If that 'mama-chan' is him, he was certainly going to meet the death palm._

_Still, I asked, "And who would that be, Riku?"_

"_Oh, don't worry. He'll be here in like…" Riku paused and used her Byakugan. "...soon, since he's running. Night, Kiba-nii. Oh! The window's unlock by the way."_

_Quickly I jumped to the window, ready for my flight. Just when I jumped away from it, I heard a bang and Neji's thunderous voice rang behind._

"_KIBAAAAA!"_

_-END-_


End file.
